Savior
by AngstPrincess777
Summary: Inuyasha is brutally raped in the forest on the moonless night. Kouga comes to his aide but is it already too late for his fragile mind. Warning: I AM EVIL! You have been warned.
1. New Moon Horror

**Chapter 1: New Moon Horror**

Author's Note: Okay this idea popped into my head because I'm a sick minded individual and can't sleep. I do not own any characters from the show Inuyasha I just like to torture him in fan fictions. I don't care if you flame me or applaud me. I wrote this out of boredom even though I find writing monotonous. Whether I update or not depends on reviews so even If I just get one I'll update.

Warning: Because of my sick mind this is rated R and will be horribly sad and violent. It contains rape of a homosexual nature and awful language. You have been warned.

Inuyasha stared at his unfamiliar reflection in the crystal clear lake. The moonless night had once again come to take his demon away. He absent mindedly fiddled with a raven colored lock in front of his face.

He felt uneasy, being so defenseless. He stood and turned around to head back to Kaede's hut and froze. Standing not even five feet away was a large demon male. Inuyasha reached for his sword, gripping the handle.

"Now what is a pretty little boy doing out alone at night?" The demon chuckled, pushing his fiery hair behind his pointed ears.

"Get away from me you fuck!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing his blade.

"Aww, you think you can stop me? How cute." The demon mocked.

He swiftly grew only inches away from Inuyasha, knocking the sword from his trembling hands. Inuyasha gasped as his face was locked in the steel grip of his capture.

"But your mouth is just filthy." He sneered, throwing the human Inuyasha to the ground.

He grunted from the impact. In seconds the male was on top of Inuyasha, making quick work of destroying his clothing.

Inuyasha, realizing just what was about to occur started to struggle. The demon male slapped Inuyasha with enough force to momentarily daze him while he removed his own clothing.

He grabbed Inuyasha by his head and brought it towards his lower region.

He popped Inuyasha's mouth open and rammed his enormous length into his mouth. Inuyasha let out a muffled cry as the width of it tore the corners of his mouth. The demon moved Inuyasha's head up and down his length but on the way down Inuyasha bit down as hard as he could.

"Ow you little shit!" The demon raved, his skin to tough for the poor half breed to do much damage. He grabbed Inuyasha's lower jaw and pulled down, dislocating it. Inuyasha tried in vain to scream from the pain but the demon forced himself deeper into his throat. Tear's fell from his eyes as the demon fucked his mouth, holding him still despite his attempts. The demon released his essence down Inuyasha's throat.

He held the half breed's mouth shut and made him swallow the nasty seed.

"Good Boy!" He praised. "Now for the real fun." His cold silver eyes gleamed as he flipped the hanyou onto his hands and knees and forced himself into him. Inuyasha let out a painful scream as he was torn inside. He could feel more blood run down his thighs every time the demon pushed in and out. Eventually the screams became silent as his voice cracked and withered. Liquid diamond poured from the shattered golden eyes as he screamed in silence.

The demon came with a grunt sending his burning seed into the hanyou's abused body.

He pulled himself out and flipped the hanyou over on his back and began again.

Kouga sat on top of the mountain side where his packs den was placed. He looked up into the moonless night when a breeze blew past. His eyes widened as he recognized the scent of blood. Usually he would have brushed it off as things would die in the forest all the time but this was the blood of his once rival, Inuyasha. He hadn't seen the half breed since Kagome had left for her home 3 years ago.

He rose to his feet and took off in the direction of the scent, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku baffled. As he drew ever closer he took in a second scent, a lion demon male. Kouga wondered how a lion could cause so much damage to Inuyasha. The hanyou was tough and usually won his fight without too much trouble. The wolf slowed as he heard the grunts of a demon rutting and the smell of sex hit him. Why would Inuyasha be rutting with a male?

Kouga burst into the clearing and froze.

Tears continued to stream down Inuyasha's face as the male continued to fuck him. The male had already released so many times in him that he had lost count. He wished he was dead. The pain continued but he had lost the ability to scream. He never noticed the scent of another demon come into the scene.

Kouga saw red as the lion released once more into the hanyou and pulled out. He looked over at Kouga with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"You want him next?"

Kouga growled as the lion stood, leaving Inuyasha to slump to the forest floor, curling in on himself. As much as Kouga wished to kill the retreating lion he realized that Inuyasha needed medical care and fast. He rushed over to his fallen friend and grasped his shoulder.

The hanyou let out a raspy cry as Kouga made contact with him. Kouga quickly grasped what was left of the hanyou's haori and wrapped it around his trembling form. He picked him up and began to run as fast as he possibly could to get him to his packs healer. Inuyasha clung to him the whole way there, sobbing silently.


	2. Dependance

**Chapter 2: Dependence**

After running for quite a distance, Kouga and Inuyasha made it to the wolf den. The pack fell silent at the sight of the bloody hanyou. Kouga's eyes glowed with a protective shine at anyone who came close to his injured friend. He walked into the healer's den and tried to lay Inuyasha down. Inuyasha, still sobbing noiselessly, clung to Kouga for dear life and refused to let go. He looked into Kouga's eyes with a silent plea.

Kouga understood and sat down with Inuyasha still cradled in his arms.

"What happened to this poor child Kouga?" Ayuna, the packs healer asked coming closer to examine.

"A demon 'attacked' him." Kouga spoke through gritted teeth.

Ayuna nodded and began to gather supplies. Kouga hugged Inuyasha closer to himself. He didn't understand or necessarily care why he felt compelled to protect the fragile being in his arms but he sure as hell was not going to let him die.

As Ayuna began working on the half breeds wounds she noticed his slightly misaligned jaw. She looked at Kouga, sadness in her eyes.

"Hold him real still Kouga. Don't let him go." She instructed as she made the trembling hanyou face her.

She gripped his jaw gently, an apology in her eyes, and pushed his jaw back in place.

The hanyou let out a raspy scream and tried to pull away from the pain. Ayuna released his jaw and the hanyou buried his face into the crook of Kouga's neck as he began to sob uncontrollably. Kouga hugged him closer and gently nuzzled his ebony hair. He shushed Inuyasha softly as he rocked him slowly. Ayuna finished cleaning and tending to his wounds and looked to her leader.

"Kouga I think it would be best for this boy if he stayed in my care. You should leave him for the night so he can sleep."

Kouga glared angrily at Ayuna, "He is staying with me until he is healed!"

With that said Kouga stood, Inuyasha cradled in his arms, and took off to his den.

He laid Inuyasha's naked form on his bed of furs and covered him up. Inuyasha was reluctant to let go of him. Kouga striped all of his armor off and blew out the torch. He laid down next to Inuyasha who immediately cuddled closer to him. Kouga smiled in the dark and wrapped his toned arms around the shivering being.

Inuyasha nestled close to the only protection he felt he had and closed his eyes.

The next morning Kouga got up early to go fetch something for Inuyasha to eat. Inuyasha awoke a little while later to find himself all alone. He began to weep. Even with his demon blood awake he still felt vulnerable. He sat up and let out a loud cry as pain shot up his lower back. He laid back down, finding it the only pain free position, and hugged himself. He felt unclean and desperately waned a bath.

Kouga returned to find Inuyasha crying. He slowly walked over to the hanyou, afraid he would freak out. Inuyasha peeked out from the furs and relief gleamed in his eyes. Kouga sat down next to Inuyasha and handed him a plate of food.

Inuyasha looked at him questioningly.

"Inuyasha you have to eat something to regain your strength." Kouga answered the silent question.

Inuyasha shook his head and covered his mouth like a child. He was afraid to put anything into his mouth, the simple action reminded him too much of what his attacker did.

Kouga sighed and pushed the food away. He would try again later. He looked over at Inuyasha. His eyes held a frightened plea for comfort. He pushed the furs away from his body to inspect his wounds. Inuyasha blushed at his nude state and tried to cover up. Kouga smiled at the innocence but removed the furs anyway.

He gently pushed with one hand on Inuyasha's chest to make him lie down. He complied but as Kouga's inspection went lower Inuyasha let out a choked sob. Kouga saddened at the broken state and laid down next to him, letting him cuddle and cry into his bare chest. Kouga smiled, gently rubbing Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha let out a shallow sigh as he closed his eyes, drifting back to an uneasy rest. Kouga gazed down at his fragile charge. He didn't know what had come over him but for some reason his inner demon just didn't want to let him go.

A small cough caused Kouga to look over at the opening of his cave. Ayuna bowed slightly and walked over silently towards the two.

"How is he?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Hard to say. He hasn't spoken yet." Kouga answered, nestling his cheek in the mess of snowy hair.

"I have to say I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Well usually those who have suffered as he has will fear those alike the ones who attacked." Ayuna explained.

"Huh? Speak normally please." Kouga asked.

"Well he was assaulted by a strong, male demon correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well It would be expected that he would withdraw from all contact with men."

Kouga looked back down at the trembling, sleeping form. The way Inuyasha clung to him in his sleep completely contradicted her predetermination. He wondered why he was so comfortable with Kouga's arms wrapped around him.

Noticing Kouga's puzzled complexion Ayuna spoke up.

"He clings to you Kouga because you're the one who came to his aid. When he awakes I need you to bring him to me so I can see how he is healing." Ayuna said as she got up and left.

Kouga sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep holding Inuyasha as close as possible.


	3. Always Together

**Chapter 3: Always Together**

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident and Kouga felt that Inuyasha hadn't really gotten any better. He was constantly around him and whenever they parted Inuyasha would burst into fits of depression and tears.

"Hey Inuyasha are you okay?" Kouga asked noticing that he was staring blankly towards the ground.

Inuyasha nodded slowly staying as close to Kouga as possible. Kouga smirked, wrapping an arm around the smaller form. Inuyasha and Kouga walked along the trail near the wolf's den. Inuyasha lifted his head as the smell of warm water. He stopped in his tracks as the thought of a warm bath entered his mind, bring a small smile to his face.

Kouga smiled at Inuyasha's happier demeanor.

"You wanna take a bath?"

Inuyasha turned to Kouga and nodded, his smile growing. He and Kouga proceeded to the spring. Kouga began to strip of his coverings but stopped when he noticed Inuyasha's hesitation.

"Inuyasha?"

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha dressed only in his fur bottom. He reached out and slowly grabbed his new snow kimono. His cerulean orbs locked with Inuyasha's fearful golden ones. His eyes sent the message that he would be okay. Kouga opened his kimono revealing his still healing body.

Inuyasha looked down at the bruises left on his body and he felt the tears begin to form. Kouga gave him a sad smile and hugged him close. Inuyasha leaned into the comfort. The two separated and proceeded into the warm waters.

After their bath the two returned to the dens. The hunting pack had retrieved five boars, a fine feast that would feed the entire pack. Inuyasha still refused to eat most of the time and had lost quite a bit of weight. Ayuna tried over and over to break that fear of his but all her efforts were in vain.

Inuyasha retreated to Kouga's den at his urging. Ayuna had been trying for days to speak to Kouga alone but it was almost impossible to find one of them alone.

"Kouga we need to speak of Inuyasha." She said in a hushed tone.

"What exactly do you mean?" he spoke, a defensive tone tinged his voice.

"You realize that he has become completely dependent upon you right?"

Kouga nodded looking back toward the cave the half demon had entered. This had been the longest time they had spent apart and even he was feeling a pang in his heart from the separation.

"You have taken a liking to him haven't you?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Kouga stared at her in disbelief but it soon changed into agreement. He looked back towards the cave again and saw Inuyasha leaning out the entrance with worry on his face. The two locked eyes and Kouga gave him an ensuring smile. He smiled back and retreated into the den.

"Go. I know you want to be near him, you overprotective lovebird." Ayuna giggled as she left a flustered Kouga.

Kouga shook his head and rejoined Inuyasha.


	4. Old Friends Return

**Chapter 4: Old Friends Return**

Weeks had passed, leaving summer at it's end and fall to start. Inuyasha had improved quite a bit. He had began to eat better and even began to speak. Inuyasha had become a part of the pact and remained a permanent companion of Kouga. They slept in the same bed, always shared baths.

It was very normal now a days to see them, forever near one another as if they were attached at the hip. Today was no different, Inuyasha and Kouga were relaxing on a ridge of the mountain side when a familiar scent brushed by Inuyasha's nose. His eyes perked up and he sprung to his feet.

"What's wrong Inuyasha." Kouga said, rising to his feet as well.

"S-sango's, here." Inuyasha stuttered.

Just as he finished his fractured sentence Sango came into view on the horizon riding her best friend Kirara, the demon fire cat. Sango spotted Inuyasha and landed on the ridge. She had a smile on her face that soon faded as she looked into her old friends eyes.

"Inuyasha? Oh my god what happened to you?" Sango asked as she ran up and hugged her visibly broken friend.

Inuyasha returned the hug and started to sob. The two spent a while just in that position before Kouga interrupted the two. He walked over and forcibly pulled Inuyasha from Sango and into his arms. A look of confusion passed over not only Inuyasha's eyes but Sango's as well.

"We can talk in the den." Inuyasha said quietly to Sango while asking Kouga with his eyes.

Sango nodded and follow the two into the main den. When they were seated Sango spoke up.

"So what happened to you? Why are you here?"

"I….I was…." Inuyasha tried to explain but began to cry.

Kouga became irritated with the fact that this human female was upsetting Inuyasha. He held Inuyasha close to him as he sobbed.

"He, was 'attacked' by a lion demon." Kouga stated, a fierce glare pointed at the demon slayer.

Sango spared Kouga a confused and defensive look and returned her focus to Inuyasha. "But why are you here? Why didn't you come to my house? Me and Miroku would have taken care of you."

Inuyasha looked down to his feet, his claws fiddling with a stray thread of his kimono.

"Kouga saved me!" Inuyasha beamed, a smile made special just for Kouga on his face.

Sango smiled at the happiness in Inuyasha's eyes. "Thank you Kouga."

Kouga's face tinged pink, hardly noticeable with his tan complexion but Inuyasha caught it, letting out a small giggle. Sango spent the rest of the day with the two, catching up before she left to return to her family. Inuyasha hugged Sango and Kirara goodbye, then watched the two leave. Even though he was saddened for her to go he still had a happiness that lingered from her being there.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's shoulders and lead him towards their den. The two got ready for bed and the whole pack turned in for the night.

The next morning turned out to be terrible. Inuyasha had suffered from nightmare's all night and when they awoke the sky was murky and thunder and lighting roared throughout the day.

"Ugh I hate when it rains. Everything smells so wet." Kouga complained.

The two were in their den sitting by the fire. There was really nothing else to do today.

"I don't know, it's kind of nice to hear the sound of the raindrops every now and then don't you think?" Inuyasha asked as he stuck his hand out the opening of the cave to feel the skies tears.

"Whatever you say." Kouga complied with a smirk.

Kouga caught the watered down scent of Ayuna coming towards them. "Hey Inuyasha I'll be right back 'kay?"

Inuyasha nodded continuing to let his hand be coated by the rain. Kouga walked out and met Ayuna half way. They decided to talk in the cover of her cave and headed over.

"What's up?" Kouga asked, shaking the water from his hair.

"I have something to talk to you about Kouga, something about Inuyasha."


	5. In Season

**Chapter 5: In Season**

Kouga couldn't believe his ears. He stared blankly at Ayuna as the thunder roared outside.

"You need to be wary of what is to occur Kouga. Ready or not he is going to enter his first cycle and will be a hazard if he stays."

"He is not a hazard!" Kouga glared at Ayuna for her stunning accusation.

"Kouga! Male demons will be flocking towards him in a feral rage. Even you will be unable to think clearly around him. He is already starting to release his scent." Ayuna stated.

She was right though and Kouga knew it. He had began to feel a stir within himself around the hanyou and he knew all too well that the other unmated males were feeling it to. He would kill them before he let them come near his prized quarry.

"You need to either mate him to someone or take him away." Ayuna warned.

"I am not just going to leave him for some perverted fucking demon to play with." Kouga screamed, only inches away from her face.

She did not even flinch. She stared back into his furious blue eyes with a knowing conformation hiding within her own. "Then you know what must be done."

Kouga stormed out of her den into the rain. He ordered his people to barricade he and Inuyasha in a part of their cave buried deep within the mountain. He ordered for specially made incense to be burned constantly throughout the days and night until he spoke otherwise.

Inuyasha was understandably a little confused with the sudden change but didn't oppose. The two had already been in the den for three days and Inuyasha was beginning to become anxious.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha spoke softly at the wolf leader.

He had been with him but still felt distant to the young hanyou. Kouga made a noise to let Inuyasha know he had heard him.

"Why are we down here?"

Kouga remained silent for a few moments. "Inuyasha, your going into heat and it's to dangerous for you to be out and exposed."

"I'm going into….huh?" Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "Why do I have to go somewhere hot?"

Kouga couldn't help but burst out laughing while the poor hanyou sat there puzzled. "Inuyasha your not going somewhere hot," he said still chuckling. "Your going into your first mating cycle."

Inuyasha turned as red as a fresh cherry and turned away. He was too embarrassed to even be facing the wolf. Kouga strolled over and put his arm around him, trying to comfort him, but pulled away when Inuyasha's scent hit him. He turned away as well trying to hide his now obvious reaction.

Inuyasha noticed this and his face heated again, "Sorry."

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile before the two decided to go to bed. It was the first time they had ever slept in separate beds in quite some time.

The next morning Kouga awoke to Inuyasha wrapped up in his arms. He jerked back a bit which awake the form next to him. Inuyasha blushed at the proximity.

"Sorry I guess I moved over in my sleep." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"I'm the one who moved Inuyasha." Kouga muttered.

His lower extremities were very painful from being so close to Inuyasha in his season without any relief and it was becoming hard to control himself.

Inuyasha looked up at Kouga's pained expression. He knew he was the problem.

"Sorry Kouga." he said as he began to pull away.

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha let out a small gasp at the fast movement. Kouga, no longer fully in control leaned towards Inuyasha until their lips met.

Author's Note: First in story A/N! Just dropped in to inform that yes I am evil for ending the chapter right there. Until the next chapter pops up you shall suffer with a cliff hanger. 'Evil laughs fill the room!'


	6. Friction

**Chapter 6: Friction**

Inuyasha tried to pull away as Kouga played his assault on his lips. Kouga's arms wrapped tighter around him and Inuyasha could no longer resist the sensations running through him. His hormones made every touch magical, like electricity through his veins. Inuyasha let out a moan as Kouga ran a firm hand down to the small of his back. Kouga took the opportunity to indulge deeper into his companion's mouth. Inuyasha leaned into Kouga's strong form. A butterfly flew it's way into Inuyasha's stomach as Kouga started to grind into Inuyasha. Inuyasha again released a moan,breaking their connection. The friction was causing Inuyasha's body to start heating up and he clung to Kouga to gain more. Kouga released a possessive growl and laid he and Inuyasha down on their bed.

Kouga started to remove Inuyasha's kimono when a clawed hand stopped him.

"Kouga please." he pleaded.

Kouga in his state of mind couldn't understand what exactly his plea meant and continued to undress Inuyasha. He, of course, began to struggle and tried to break free of Kouga's grip. Kouga's inner demon grew irritated and flipped Inuyasha onto his hands and knees.

Not wanting to hurt his soon to be mate, Kouga stripped Inuyasha of his coverings and began to lick his point of entrance. Inuyasha cried quietly, trembling.

Kouga finished and positioned himself behind Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha's member and began to gently stroke it as he began to push himself in. Inuyasha let out a small whimper from the pain. Once Kouga was in he let go of Inuyasha's piece and began to set a steady pace to warm his mate up. Kouga shifted a little and pushed in. Inuyasha let out a husky moan. Kouga had just hit the sweet spot and started to do it again. He set the pace faster making sure to hit Inuyasha's spot over and over again. Kouga grunted as he began to pump harder into Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to moan louder and louder as he came close to his climax. With one more pump Kouga came into Inuyasha causing Inuyasha to cum. Kouga panted and leaned forward towards Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha shuddered as Kouga licked his neck. Kouga bit down onto Inuyasha in between his neck and shoulder. Inuyasha whimpered.

Kouga pulled out and flipped Inuyasha over. He leaned down and stole Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed as Kouga pulled away. He laid Inuyasha down on the bed and covered him up. He snuggled in close and wrapped his arms around his new mate.

A.N: I know it's very short but I didn't have anything else to add. Does this seem like a good place to end it. I don't know anything else to add.


	7. Seperation

**Chapter 7: Separation **

The sun rose gently over the horizon sending it's warm rays to bask the world. None of it seen by the hanyou who sat curled into himself in the small hole Kouga had forced him into. He had not slept easy and had woken himself up in the night. Kouga's eyes flickered open and he stared at the empty spot in his arms. Confused he sniffed the air and looked over towards the hanyou sitting in the corner.

"Inuyasha" Kouga said questioningly.

Inuyasha didn't move so Kouga got up and started to walk over to him. Inuyasha let out a quiet growl curling more into himself. Kouga stopped in his tracks. For reasons unknown to him he felt a pain in his heart from it.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha still never turned from his position starring at the sealed door to the cave. Kouga was about to try to take another step towards him but a foreign scent hit him. He realized that it was their mixed scent. Shock took his face over as the events played like a movie in his mind. He remembered everything, more importantly he remembered him begging him not too.

Kouga dropped his head in shame and he went over to open the cave. As soon as it was open Kouga turned to retrieve his clothing. When he turned back Inuyasha was gone. Another pang hit his heart and he proceeded to chase his mate. He reached the opening to his cave and just as he caught a glimpse of white racing into the forest he was stopped by Ayuna. He tried to push past but was stopped by her threatening growl.

"KOUGA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

Taken aback all he could was stare at her.

"Kouga you weren't supposed to force yourself on him, you weren't even supposed to be in there with him."

"But Ayuna..."

"Silence I don't want to hear it! You screwed this up and now you have to fix it. He's your mate and you

broke him!" With that said she stormed off to finish her duties. She still had a job to do.

Kouga shoulders sank with regret and he then proceeded to track his charge.

Inuyasha did not stop running at his best until he no longer smelled wolves. His face remained in an empty state and that's exactly who he felt inside. Still running he noticed a lake and took off towards it. He thoroughly lost his scent crossing the liquid body and came out the other side and began aimlessly walking. He didn't know where he was going but as long as it was far away from him.

Kouga reached the end of Inuyasha's scent and let out a miserable howl. He fell down to his knees clutching his chest. His claws drew blood as he clutched to remove a pain unlike any other. He flung his head back and released another howl. He continued until he passed out.

Not even three miles away Inuyasha sank to his knees at the sound of his mates howls. Even as much as he hated Kouga at the moment his instincts screamed at him to go to his mate he knew he couldn't take it. He feared him too much to be around. He regained his solidarity and proceeded on his unknown path.

A/N: Yes I know it was so fucking long to get this but I lost internet connection. Here it is and I plan on finishing it all the way. Stay tuned. More evil from me to come. My other stories aswell.

A/N: Ok everyone my computers battery died completely and my charger did aswell until i get the money to replace the parts I am on hiatus. If it wasn't for this you would have your stories. I'm sorry.


	8. Alone

**A/N: **Again I am sorry for your wait but now I have fixed the charger situation. I plan on updating like crazy.

**Chapter 8: **Alone

On her way to the edge of the lake, the birthplace of her special pain killing herb, she stopped at the sight of her fearsome leader on his knees, face to the ground, clutching his chest with ribbons of crimson making their way down to greet the earth.

"Kouga? Oh my." Breath escaped her as his anguish fully locked in her brain.

She left his side and returned with Ginta and Hakkaku. The two carried their broken leader back to the den.

"He's gone. Gone." Was all their leader echoed as they returned.

After the disappearance of those ever mournful howls Inuyasha was able to gather himself and continued on his journey. Aimless as it was. The sun was reaching it's sleep when he found himself on the outskirts of a small village. He lifted his nose to the wind and sampled the area's scent. Human, only human.

"Hanyou!"

Inuyasha visibly jumped at the strange voice. Despite his growing fear he turned to face the voice.

Long vibrant hair of crimson. Emerald eyes starred hard at the perceived threat. A pure air surrounded the man which only meant one thing, Priest.

"What are you doing here?" Demand more than question.

Inuyasha smothered his urge to run. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." He had almost forgotten the disdain towards his kind.

"Your sorry?"

"Yeah. I'll leave now." Inuyasha turned to leave.

"You can stay the night." Slight sympathy leaked in the priest's voice.

Inuyasha spun around, a dumfounded look on his face.

"Come you look like you could use some food." With that the priest turned to head into his village.

Inuyasha reluctantly followed at a safe distance. As they entered the village gate the hanyou half expected to be killed but as he looked around a happy peace surrounded him. This small village was a hanyou sanctuary. Demons, humans, and hanyou alike lived in this small community. The priest smiled at the look on the hanyou's face.

"Come." The priest ushered the hanyou into his hut.

Inuyasha nodded and took his offered seat by the fire. The priest fixed him a bowl of stew and handed it to the hanyou.

"So I take it you got questions?" The priest began.

Nodding the hanyou nibbled on his food.

"I started this place after I found, what your species calls, my mate." He chuckled fondly. "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Lizaya."

"It's easy for someone of my profession to mask scents even if I can't smell them. So I built this place so ones like yourself can have a place to be safe."

Formentioned beauty entered the room. Just as tall as her husband, long golden locks cascaded to her tanned shoulders. Crimson eyes and her scent portrayed her to be half cheetah. A young, mostly human, child clinging to her carried on her hip. The young girl was a spitting image of her mother, aside from her vibrant red locks. Inuyasha smiled in greeting to both. Lizaya took her place next to her mate and began to feed her child.

"You bragging about me again?"

"Of course." The priest laughed.

"So where did you find him Kouta?"

"Outside the walls dear."

Lizaya nodded and busied herself with their daughter.

"This adorable little muncher is Makina."

Inuyasha continued to converse with them until time for sleep. The mates retired to their room with their love child and the hanyou himself retired. He slipped into his bed and stared out at the moon. It's beautiful rays doing nothing to mend the growing pain in his heart. He closed his eyes and prepared for his first night alone.

**A/N:** I know it took for fucking ever but I fixed the problem expect updates.


End file.
